


The bow

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [37]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang tries on Blake's bow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bow

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/40svmi/yang_wearing_blakes_bow_rwby_fanartnest/cywstci?context=3
> 
> Source: @RWBY_Fanartnest

"Hey Blake?"

"Hm?"

Blake was reading on her bunk when Yang's head popped down.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's it like to wear a bow?"

"Well, it can get a little itchy. And I prefer to wear my ears free in private."

"Can _I_ wear it?" Yang asked.

"Sure." Blake replied. Yang dropped down and sat on Blake's bed.

She waited whilst Blake untied her bow and then began to gather some of her hair up.

"I've never had to do this for anyone else before." Blake said, starting to tie the ribbon. She absentmindedly worked in a little scalp massage, Yang leaning back into it slightly.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Yang replied.

"Flatterer." Blake said. She patted Yang's head. "There."

Yang stood and went to look in the mirror.

"Hm. Not bad at all. It's a shame you don't have anything other than black."

Blake appeared at Yang's shoulder.

"I like black." Blake said.

Yang turned to Blake.

"And what do you think?" She asked.

"I like it." Blake said. She raised a hand up, and pulled the ribbon holding the bow together as she stole a kiss.

"But I like your free hair more."

Yang ruffled her hair.

"I can't wait until you feel confident enough to get rid of that bow forever. I love your cute ears."

She placed her hands on Blake's feline ears and gently rubbed them. Blake smiled at the attention. She relaxed into Yang.

"One day. One day."


End file.
